Primarina and Kommo-o: The Fairy and the Dragon
by Cyan Dragon X
Summary: A Kommo-o named Scales and a Primarina named Azura become close once Scales was recently added to the team. They soon start to bond despite Dragon and Fairy type pokemon having trouble getting along. They soon though, will develop feelings as they venture on. This is based from my Sun Team. So enjoy!
1. New Member

Somewhere in the Vast Poni Canyon a trainer picked up a Luxury Ball and gripped it victoriously. He grinned and raised the ball high with the sun shining on the pokeball, casting a glint of light across the rocks. His partner, Azura, stood on her tail and sung in joyful spirit, congratulating her trainer on the latest catch. He turned to her and held his fist out. Azura then raised her fin to his fist and they shared the moment of glory.

"Alright! Azura, that was awesome!" The trainer praised his Primarina.

"Marina!" she responded, happily.

The trainer then threw his other pokeball's and they all emerged beside Azura. The pokemon were Gigavolt the Vikavolt, Vulgina the Mandibuzz, Bojack the Mudsdale, and an Alolan Sandslash, Coldcuts.

"Alright everyone, we have finally got our last team member!" he said, holding the Luxury Ball in front of him where his pokemon could see. "Say hello to our newest team member, Kommo-o!"

As the beam of light emerged from the Luxury Ball, the fearsome pokemon roared. "Ko mo mo!"

Kommo-o observed the group of Pokemon in front of him and grew a little uncomfortable with the attention. Shifting back and forth, he turned to the human standing beside them.

"I'm Sol," Sol said, giving a wave, "nice to meet you Kommo-o. I give you the name, Scales!"

Scales nodded, accepting the name with no fuss. He glanced to where all the pokemon stood, observing him. Only the Primarina was recognisable, and he managed something resembling a smile when she waved.

"Alright, time to take a break, I'll be sitting here taking a quick breather."

**...**

"Hello. Nice to meet you and welcome to our team!" Azura held her fin out to greet the scaled pokemon. He hesitated for a moment, watching her carefully, before grabbing it in a clumsy handshake.

"Pleasure's all mine. A-Azura was it? I heard... Sol saying it during our battle."

"Yes, and this is Gigavolt." She gestured to the flying Vikavolt who buzzed in welcome.

Gigavolt buzzed again before landing on Bojack's back. "Sup."

Azura continued, gesturing to the Mandibuzz. "This is Vulgina." She then leaned in to whisper to Scales. "Just be careful what you say to her. Her anger issues... she doesn't kid around."

"Ugh, why do you have to tell my business," Vulgina squawked and Azura eased back. Rolling her eyes, she outstretched a wing to Scales, "besides I've controlled myself for the last three days. I'm basically cured entirely."

"Are you sure?" Gigavolt chuckled, causing her to glare at him. He wisely stopped chuckling.

Azura then pointed to the Mudsdale Gigavolt was resting on. "This is Bojack! He is our backbone and Gigavolt's favourite place to park."

"Well on the contrary, I am more of a tank if anything."

She laughed. "Well still, you have gotten us out of jams before."

"Aw shucks." He blushed a tiny bit.

Azura then got around to the last team member. "And finally, we have Coldcuts," she said, gesturing to the Alolan Sandslash to speak up.

She was leaning back against a tree with her arms crossed and simply held one of her claws up in welcome.

"She doesn't like to talk a lot," Azura nervously giggled.

"Hmm," Scales grunted. "So our trainer... what is he like?" he asked, looking over to Sol pulling out a bag of pokebeans.

Azura beamed. "He is the best trainer I have ever had, he is so caring and he feeds us whenever he stops to take a rest."

Vulgina chimed in. "Heh, not only that but he also treats us of our injuries and he even gives a nice pet every chance he gets."

"Quite interestingly enough, he makes sure we are happy as can be," Bojack added.

Scales nodded, happy to hear that. "He sounds like a promising trainer."

Azura also remembered. "Oh, also he received his Z-Ring straight from Tapu Koko!"

Scales' eyes widen and he jerked his head towards her. "What? From the Melemele Island Guardian?"

Azura laughed at his reaction and nodded. "Yeah, even though he wasn't born in Alola."

"I see, well he sounds like quite the trainer."

"Alright everyone, time to have some Pokebeans!" Sol called out.

Everyone ran towards their trainer and Azura grabbed Scales' hand to pull him over with her. Sol sat the blanket down and everyone got comfortable while snacking on the colorful beans. Everyone grabbed a handful and began to chow down.

"Vulgina, let me get some of your beans!" Gigavolt bugged.

She glared at him. "Hell no! You have your own damn beans."

Coldcuts rubbed her face, turning away from them.

Azura grabbed a handful of Blue ones and handed one of them to Scales. "Go ahead eat it!" she offered.

Scales took a nibble and his eyes widened. "Wow, these are good!" He gulped the whole bean down.

"I knew you'd love them, want some more?"

He blushed a bit, realising he'd let himself show too much excitement. "Heh, yeah thanks."

Everyone continued snacking until Bojack broke the silence.

"So has anyone seen TYRANITAR?"

"Wait so is that the movie with that giant Tyranitar that trashes the whole city and whatnot?" Azura asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

Vulgina mumbled. "It was alright, though the Giant Volcarona was better."

"Scales, have you seen any movies?" Gigavolt asked.

Azura sighed. "What kind of question was that, Gigavolt? He was a wild pokemon. How would he know what a movie is?"

"I don't know, he might have found a way to watch it!" he shot back.

Scales frowned, looking between the two. "N-no, I have not seen any... 'movies'. I mostly train to get stronger and protect my territory. Although now the others will be able to take it. Eh."

Azura looked at his scales and saw how his scales on his arm had a long slash mark on them.

He caught her staring and she turned away quickly, flushing at being caught..

"Oh? Is it the scar on my arm?"

"Yeah," admitted, "how did you get it?" she asked, hoping it wasn't too private of a question.

He smirked a bit, didn't mind talking himself up. "Heh, it was nothing. It was from fighting the elder."

"Pardon me, good sir," Bojack chimed in, "but might I inquire who your elder is?"

"He is the largest and strongest Kommo-o here... and judging by our trainer, if he is doing the island challenge, he will have to fight him eventually."

"I see."

"Wait, but why did you guys fight though?" Azura asked.

Scales scratched his head. "Well... us Kommo-o tend to fight each other to see who is stronger."

"Well, I bet you won" She winked.

Scales blushed.

The others exchange glances.

"I say, is it me or is Azura making good friends with Scales?" Bojack whispered.

"It is odd since I heard Dragon and Fairy-type pokemon don't get along too well" Vulgina said. "She's mainly spoken with Scales so far."

"Well he IS the new guy. She spoke with all of us when we joined," Bojack countered.

Vulgina shook her head. "Yeah, but she is oddly friendly if you are picking up what I'm putting down. She didn't give any of us the same amount of attention."

Azura caught them whispering about something. When they saw her look over, they all whistled innocently.

She gave them a flat look. Like she couldn't tell when they were talking about her. "Well anyway, I could help with your training if you are in need of a partner," she said, turning back to Scales and putting the others out of mind for the time being.

"Oh, well it would help to have another sparring partner." He scratched his head. "Yeah, I would love that."

Gigavolt whispered. "Yeah she just wants to 'train'. If you know what I mean?" he chuckled.

Azura glared at him and he flew behind Bojack.

"It's settled," she said, finishing her beans. Everyone else quickly finished up as well. The gossiping was done for the time being.

"Alright everyone, hope you all enjoyed your lunch," Sol said. "Time to go!"

Sol returned everyone to their pokeballs after they finished eating. He turned to see Scales and Azura sitting together. "Maybe I'll let Scales stay out this time," he mused. "Azura seems to have taken a liking to him. Besides, I've never seen her get close with any of the team members this quickly. Might do her some good."

"Alright you two! C'mon."

Azura tilted her head. "Why is he not putting either of us in the ball I wonder?"

"Beats me. I enjoy talking with you, Azura. So I think it's nice." Scales smiled.

She blushed a bit and chuckled. "Well I'm flattered. I didn't think I could be friends with a Dragon-type. Cause you know of the whole 'Dragons don't like Fairy-types'," she chuckled.

"Same here." Scales nodded. "But here we are. I'm going to enjoy being on the team with you." He smiled. She smiled back at him and together they started following their trainer.


	2. Double Battle

**A/N: Hey all sorry for no notes on chapter 1 but I wanted to do this for a while now... this story follows my Sun team... I always shipped my Primarina and Kommo-o. This is kinda my main focus from the Sonic story. I have also been in college so things are moving kind of slow. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

**B/N: Since we didn't on the first chapter, let me say welcome here!**

* * *

"So I grew up with Rowlet and Litten," Azura explained, speaking softly. "I think Litten became an Incineroar... I'm not sure about Rowlet though"

Scales looked at Azura. "Huh, I only grew up with my mom... I don't know who my dad is, mom said he died of a heart virus."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She looked down.

Scales waved. "Nah it's fine, besides I'm not really bummed out about it since I never really knew him." He thought of something. "Oh, tell me some of your adventures?"

"Oh!" She perked up. "So, there was this one time Gigavolt pissed off a bunch of Wingull before we went to Aether Foundation. We we on the Hano Grand Resort, and he swooped in and took some food from them and they all chased him around the resort. The others and me had to help him out. Though to be honest we kinda sat back and watched before helping him. A bit of punishment for snatching the food."

"Heh, he seems like he's bit of a clown," Scales laughed.

She sighed. "Don't even remind me. Did you have any crazy friends?"

"I did, actually, Skarmory... he was quite the daredevil. He would do crazy stuff and end up hurting himself. I wonder what he is up to now?"

Azura smiled. "I see, we have some weird friends don't we," she chuckled. "So, Scales, what is your dream?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "My dream?"

"Yeah, what are you looking for in life?"

"I guess... to get stronger to protect those I care about... I want to help those who can't help themselves."

Azura smiled. "That's a wonderful dream to have."

"What about you?" he asked.

"To meet The One, the guy who I want to spend the rest of my life with," she replied, smiling but not looking quite at him.

"I'm sure you'll find him," Scales said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, hopefully. Enough about that though, I can't wait to see that amazing strength you used against me in a battle against another trainer's pokemon"

He blushed a bit at the compliment. "Heh, I wasn't that strong."

"C'mon," she laughed, "you gave me trouble with the fight we had! Don't lie to me." She grinned.

They saw their trainer stopped beside him.

"Sol!" They all heard a voice.

"Lillie!" Sol greeted, running up to her with a beaming smile.

She turned to see the Kommo-o next to the Primarina.

"So, I see you have a new team member!"

"Oh? Yeah, I named him Scales."

"Hello Scales, nice to meet you" Lillie said, giving a short bow.

Scales nodded.

"Hey, Scales that's Lillie I believe she likes our trainer," she whispered, even though their trainer couldn't understand them.

"Oh wow, hope she confesses."

Azura agreed.

Sol and Lillie walked across the bridge together talking. Scales and Azura followed behind some Murkrow flew in front of them and spooked Azura and she jolted and clutched Scales. She realised what she was doing and blushed and began re-positioning herself, laughing nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I didn't mind it." He smiled. He caught himself and blushed. She laughed at him.

"You are very sweet." She wiped a tear of amusement off her eye. "And very funny."

He huffed, but was smiling. "What gave you that impression?"

"Well I heard some of the puns you were saying earlier, hit me with some!"

He was hesitant at first but he sighed. Might as well try to make her laugh. "So I tell this guy a joke on a piece of paper and it was tear-able." He grinned.

Azura tried to hide her laughing. He could tell that he was starting to get to her. So he continued.

"I said I'm sorry about my bad joke, then he said how Raichu are! I'd hate to be a FerroTHORN in your side."

She started to laugh into her fins. She deep down likes puns and she never heard any good ones before. "Alright, alright." She caught her breath. "Those were some good ones."

He felt flustered. "Never made someone laugh at my puns before."

Lillie looked at the two giggling pokemon and then spoke up. "Those two seem to be getting along," she said, Sol turned around to look himself, "very rare for a Dragon and a Fairy."

"I know," Sol said, "but it's good for Azura to be happy... I'll be honest, she sometimes can get depressed. I think she believes I don't notice. Will do her some good to have someone around that can make her smile."

"That's very sweet, Sol."

He smiled. "Well, it is nice to see her smile much more. I might put them in a double battle to see how well they can work together... hmm."

They both stopped to see two ace trainers approach them. "You there, trainer!" the male Ace Trainer called out.

"Are those two your pokemon?" The female ace trainer pointed to Scales and Azura.

"Yeah?" Sol answered.

"Can we have a double battle with them?" The male Ace Trainer asked.

"Sure, why not. You two up for it?" Sol turned to his pokemon.

They both nodded confidently.

Scales and Azura stood in front of their trainer while the two ace trainers get ready to send their pokemon out.

"Scales! You ready to do this!?" She grinned.

"Ready when you are!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Sandslash!" one trainer called.

"Ninetales!" the second added.

A pair of Ultra Balls were tossed and a loud chime rang as two chilly pokemon appeared. Ninetales swung his fluffy tails dramatically before falling into a prowling stance, while Sandslash swung her icy claws, going straight into battle mode with no hesitation.

"Alright Scales! Use Sky Uppercut on Sandslash! Azura use Sparkling Aria on Ninetales."

"Sandslash, Hail!" the male Ace Trainer commanded. She dodged the first uppercut and the battlefield grew dim as hail clouds formed. Bolts of ice began to fall as Azura tried to blast Ninetales, who danced out of the way.

"Aurora Veil sweetie," the female Ace Trainer called and Ninetale's tails all went up and he sang a lovely song. An aurora appeared and blanketed Sandslash and himself, shrouding them from damage.

Scales' second uppercut landed on Sandslash and knocked her into the air, but the veil blocked a good portion of the hit.

Hail continued to fall.

The Sparkling Aria then splashed onto both opposing pokemon, they then aimed blizzards at Scales.

"Azura! Interfere!"

She landed in front of him and used Psychic to make the sheet of snow float and she sent it back towards the pokemon, not doing much damage.

"Not bad Azura" Scaled grinned.

She blushed a tiny bit. "Well thank you."

Noticing the pause, Ninetales' trainer took advantage. "Dazzling Gleam!"

Scales was knocked off his feet by the Fairy-type attack and Azura gasped, going to help him up.

"Metal Claw!"

She was knocked down too as Sandslash came flying in with metal-coated claws that raked across her skin.

"Scales!" Sol gasped. "Quick, throw Azura up then use Flamethrower on the Sandslash!"

With the considerable strength of a Kommo-o, Scales nodded to Azura and threw her into the air, then fired the flames towards Sandslash.

"Azura! Use Ice Beam to make yourself a high platform."

She fired her Ice Beam down and it made a high cliff surface that she stood on with her tail-fin.

"Use Moon Blast on Ninetales!"

She generated the pink mystical blast and then fired it towards the icy fox pokemon.

"Intercept it with Metal Claw!" Sandslash's trainer commanded. The Aurora Veil was still active and Sandslash wasn't quite yet phased from the fire. She cut the Moonblast in half as the other trainer ordered.

"Freeze Dry! Get Primarina!"

Azura shrieked as the super effective Ice Attack blasted her off her platform. Scales immediately sprinted forward, ignoring everything else, to catch her.

Scales caught her and only nearly was knocked flat. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

She nodded as he gently put her down. "Thank you for catching me," she said, quietly, still rather surprised he'd acted so quickly.

"These are some tough opponents," Scales growled.

She nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't help that I'm quad weak to Ninetales fairy moves and weak against both of them since they are Ice-types."

"Scales! Use Flamethrower on Sandslash, and Azura keep him covered by blasting Sparkling Aria next to him!" Sol ordered.

Sandslash hissed as the fire burned through the veil, the hail steamed and began melting from all the fire being thrown around. Vision began to grow impaired and Ninetale's trainer yelled.

"Dazzling Gleam! Just... everywhere!"

He leaped forward, in front of Sandslash, and began blasting sparkly waves of light into the steam.

"Sandslash, you okay?" Sandslash's trainer asked, she rubbed some crumbling ice off her and nodded. "Okay, cover yourself in ice and use Icicle Crash on the Kommo-o!"

With Ninetales providing covering fire, Sandslash spun into a rocket of spiky ice and launched herself at Scales, slamming into his undefended back and knocking him flying.

"Scales!" Azura screamed and her eyes narrowed. She raised an arm and her eyes flashed, grabbing Sandslash's crumbling cocoon in a Psychic grip. With fury-amped power, she pulled her back and flung the startled Sandslash back into Ninetales, the heavier pokemon toppling the sleeker Ninetales with no problem.

Scales stood up weakly due to tanking the super effective hits.

"Alright Azura time to use your Z move!" Sol yelled as he did the movements.

"Cover her!" Sol ordered, rousing Scales into action to defend her as she danced.

Azura mimicked Sol's movements, swaying their arms back and forth until Z-Power built. Sol sighed in relief and a bit of exhaustion as his energy finished transferring to Azura. He always felt a little tired afterwards, but the show was more than worth it.

Azura sang out, generating a sphere of water before singing louder. The ripples of her voice caused the sphere to grow larger and larger until it was the size of a Wailord. She opened her eyes, observing the gargantuan amount of water for a moment before smiling and raising her arms. She gestured forward and the sphere began to move as Ninetales and Sandslash began to panic.

The sphere descended, hitting the two. Azura glanced back to Sol who lifted both hands up, fingers pointing up. There was more pose to go. Azura lifted her own arms in sequence and sang out, voice rupturing the immense sphere of water, causing it to crash and burst, water flooding everything.

Rain briefly fell and Azura did a bow.

Scales looked at the other pokemon who were knocked out. He stared back at her and whispered. "Damn..."

She caught him gawking which made him blush and look away.

"Welp we tried." Shrugged the male ace trainer.

The female ace trainer smiled. "Thanks for battling with us, trainer! You raised some good pokemon there!"

Sol smiled and shook both of their hands. "Thanks right back at you."

They both waved and went along their way. Lillie immediately opened her bag and began spraying both Pokemon with heals.

"That was quite a move, Azura," Scales complimented her.

Azura gave him a quirked smile. "Heh, it sometimes take a lot out of me to use that... that's Z-Moves for ya."

After they got healed by Lillie they followed behind their trainer who praised them.

"Awesome guys... Scales you recently been added to the team but you sure are a powerful pokemon."

He smirked at the compliment.

He looked at Azura as they both followed their trainer "Heh, I'm glad I'm on this team," he said, eyes only on the Primarina beside him.

* * *

**A/N: This battle was inspired from the one I had where I double battled two ace trainers during the story using Scales and Azura.**

**B/N: Always fun to do a little battle.**


	3. Reunion

**A/N: Hello all it is your boi Cyan Dragon back again with another chapter. I know the beginning chapters are going to be in Vast Poni Canyon, but I promise in like 1 or 2 chapters it will pick up the pace lol. One thing I would like to say without spoiling. So, in an earlier chapter, it kinda contradicts what happens here. However... I tried to make it legit as possible so that it makes sense how this happens.**

**B/N: Let's see what I can do…**

* * *

"I feel like I'm being watched," Sol said as he looked up between the canyon.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Azura gulped.

Scales looked around and saw what was watching them. "Up there." He pointed, eyes tracking another Dragon-type leering down at them.

The Jangmo-o glared at the two pokemon. It jumped down and started roaring. With a chirpy voice, leaving the effect to be more cute than fearsome.

"Aren't you a cute one?" Azura beamed. She yelped and ducked away as it tried to bite her.

Scales stood in front of her and glared at it. It shivered and ran away.

Sol looked on in confusion. "Well alright then." He shrugged. "Let's continue, I guess."

They walked a bit farther. Then felt another gaze.

"Scales I feel a little more unnerved," she whispered.

He grinned confidently. "I got your back."

She nodded and jumped as a Hakamo-o charged towards them.

Scales assumed a fighting stance.

Azura slid in front of him and slammed her tail on the Hakamo-o and it clutched its head in pain. It tried to retaliate but she then did a Moon Blast into the pokemon which caused it to flee. "Scales? Do you know those two?"

He shook his head. "Nah... to be honest, there are a plethora of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o to differentiate. There are only a few fully evolved Kommo-o around, such as me."

"Ah... I still have a bad feeling about this," Azura said.

"Like I said, I got your back."

Then he caught what was looking at them as Sol approached the Dragonium Z pedestal.

A giant crash of dust and dirt erupted in front of Sol and he shielded his eyes until the smoke cleared. He nervously looked up to see a giant Kommo-o looming over him. The Kommo-o growled but Azura and Scales raced in front of their trainer. This made the Kommo-o back up a bit then he grinned.

"Kommo-o...?" It rumbled, eyes trained on Scales. "Here to challenge me again... you do seem stronger." He paused and noticed the Primarina standing ready next to Scales. "And you are friends... with a Fairy pokemon?"

"That's right!" Azura declared, sliding forward. "And we're going to battle you together!"

"Really now?" it snorted. "You really need help from a Fairy pokemon? You are bringing shame upon your clan. Upon me, Kommo-o."

Scales flinched and glanced away, leading Azura to glare the Totem Pokemon down. "There's a difference between needing help and accepting support from a friend," she snapped, eyes beginning to glow. "Come one then. Battle us, I'm sick of chatting about it. I'm with you, Scales."

"Scales, huh?" the Totem Pokemon rumbled. "Very well." It raised its great fists and fell into a combat stance. "Let's see what you can do."

"You two... I want to see how you two can work together... I trust you have this in the bag," Sol said from a safe distance.

They both nodded then charged towards the totem Kommo-o.

Within her fins, Azura formed a glowing ball of pink energy. She nodded to Scales who ran ahead to grapple the Totem Pokemon, trying to hold him still for Azura to Moonblast him.

The larger Kommo-o met Scales without flinching and immediately Scales felt like he was trying to grapple a mountain. "You still have many steps to take before you reach my level," the Totem Pokemon rumbled.

"Yeah," Scales agreed. "But not her."

He pushed himself out of the way for Azura to have a clean shot. Pushed somewhat off balance, the Totem Pokemon was unable to avoid the Moonblast impacting against his braced arms. The scales vibrated, sending a keening tone out, as he was knocked further back.

"Not bad," it said, lowering its arms from where it guarded the Moonblast. "My turn." Arm lashing out, he grabbed Scales' tail.

Scales was thrown into Azura and they both crashed into rocks that crumbled to dust. "Damn... that was quite a throw," Scales whispered.

"Come on Scales." The Totem Pokemon raised his arms. "Is that all you have to offer? Even now?"

"Dammit... Azura... what do you propose we do?"

She wiped her nose. "Circle around him, hit him with a punch, I'll go for his other side. We have to be both big targets that he has to deal with, if he can't decide on who the fight then the other one can take him."

Scales nodded and ran for the Totem Pokemon. He delivered a Sky Uppercut to the jaw, but his arm was grabbed before he could dart back. He tried to smack his opponent with his tail, but it wasn't agile enough.

Azura sung out and a Sparkling Aria splashed against the Totem Pokemon's back. It grunted and half turned, right for an Ice Beam to lance it in the shoulder. It released Scales with a grunt of pain and Scales struck with all the strength he could muster, hand ringing from the shock of it.

"GRAAAH," The Totem Pokemon roared as it used Work Up. His muscles grew slightly larger and then he roared once more with his scales clanging making a shockwave of dark blue energy from his Clanging Scales. Azura was unaffected but it sent Scales flying back then he turned to her and grabbed her throat. "You fairy types are weaklings that hide behind stronger Pokemon," it hissed.

"And you," Azura choked, gagging as her throat was squeezed, "are a complete idiot!" She brought the hand generating a Moonblast into his chest and detonated it, blowing him off his feet and releasing her.

She landed rather heavily and coughed for breath, Scales recovered and came for her. "G-get him," Azura demanded, trying to catch her breath. "Quickly."

Scales hesitated, Azura was hurt, but the Totem Pokemon was getting back up.

"You bastard," he growled. He clocked the totem Pokemon's nose with a loud cracking sound and Scales' scales sound cut the silence and the wind, making him bleed as he was a little shaken from the blow.

"Hey, did you know your nose is bleeding?" Scales growled. "Wipe yourself off, what a disgrace."

The totem Kommo-o wiped the blood off and smirked.

"So says the dragon relying on the fairy!" Totem Kommo-o laughed, he shook his head and wiped his face, giving Azura time to breathe. "And also the dragon who leaves his partner to recover on her own. Teamwork is one thing, but you left her to struggle to breathe on her own." Energy began to form. "What was it you said…? What a disgrace."

Totem Kommo-o lashed forward, slicing a line through Scales' scales and causing him to yell out. Azura aimed a Moonblast and fired it, but this time the Totem Pokemon saw it coming. It grabbed Scales' arm and tugged, pulling him into the line of fire and tacking the quad-effective hit himself.

Scales roared in pain and staggered from the Fairy-type attack. Azura gasped in horror. "That was from her," Totem Kommo-o hissed. "Your sweet 'Fairy' partner."

Scales groaned, then grabbed onto his enemies arm. "No," he coughed. "That was all you." He grappled the larger pokemon and threw him down.

Scales' claws burned with purple energy, using Dragon Claw and scratching the Totem Pokemon in the face, giving distance from between the two Dragon pokemon. Azura slid up to Scales and put her fins on his back. "Are you alright?"

He coughed weakly. "I'm still standin..."

"So am I," Totem Kommo-o rumbled.

It roared and vibrated its scales, sending a painful reverberating tone spiking into Scales and Azura's ears. They yelled out and clapped their hands and fins over their heads.

"Damn this... You talk about how Fairy Pokemon can be assholes to Dragons... I get that. That doesn't mean all Fairy Pokemon are bad." He looked at Azura. "Like her... she's kind and sweet. She's very caring and for me being a dragon type, she has shown me great kindness."

"Scales..." She blushed.

"I'm not going to let you talk trash about her!" He stood once more.

Azura nodded to Scales and he matched her in kind. The Totem Pokemon had enough of waiting around.

"Enough talk," it growled before roaring.

"One more shot?" Scales asked.

"One more." Azura nodded.

He charged forward while she formed a Moonblast in one fin and an Ice Beam in the other. Scales slammed into the Totem Pokemon and grappled it again, it snorted and headbutted him, he smashed his head right back and the two struggled to overpower each other.

The Totem Pokemon was a lot bigger, and stronger, but Scales was counting on that. He pushed himself back, suddenly changing their centres of gravity, and pulled the Totem Kommo-o over and onto him. Prime target for Azura.

The Ice Beam splashed against it first, causing it to roar before the Moonblast hit it in the side of the head and blasted with enough force to knock it off Scales, crashing down beside him with thunderous sound.

"You haven't... won yet" The Totem Pokemon breathed hard.

"What's that? I'm sorry I couldn't understand since you were WHEEZING," Scales taunted.

"Smugness is unbecoming of a Kommo-o," the elder growled, coming to its feet.

"So is being stereotypical of certain pokemon... all this power must have went to your head! Well it looks like we won, and you lost."

The Totem Pokemon grinned, almost proudly. "Heh... I guess you're right. I lost, I must commend you. Ever since you were a little Jangmo-o you had potential."

"Huh?" Scales backed up.

"Son... I am proud of you, and your companion over there."

"Son? You mean?" Azura gasped.

Scales blinked. "What? But how... my mother said you died of a heart virus?"

"Heh... it seemed that way but then four Pokemon were able to save my life before I completely passed. That experience was humbling, and I decided to grow stronger thanks to this new chance at life.

"How come you never came back to us?" Scales grew angry. "To mother? Did we mean NOTHING to you?"

"I had to train far away." Scales' father shook his head. "All totem Pokemon need to train with a human trial captain then eventually on their own away from others... I planned on visiting you both, but I had to keep out intruders on this trial path since my trial captain disappeared somewhere. I'm glad I got to see you all grown up son. Also please excuse me miss, I didn't mean to grab your throat like that. I had to do that to push my son, he obviously cares about you. I ask your forgiveness."

"Oh, um, I guess it's fine. I mean my throat feels fine now. So… apology accepted."

"Wait so all that was to push me? What about the first time we fought?"

He smiled. "Well I didn't know it was you until I took a close look and you have that white mark on your chest, far more pronounced now that you are a Kommo-o. I felt like I would wait until you came back stronger to tell you who I really was."

Scales looked down. "I see... honestly I don't know how to feel about this." He couldn't cry or be happy since he never knew his father.

"I understand but I don't expect you to feel anything. After all, I was never in your life. However, I wouldn't have become a Totem Pokemon if I knew it meant leaving my family."

He hugged Scales and he felt the feeling of being hugged like this before. He slowly, carefully, hugged back before gripping his father tightly.

Sol walked up next to Primarina. "Those two must have been very close. I wonder who it is… family?"

"Son, I want you to go with this trainer that named you Scales... now that you are so much stronger. I will retire from being a Totem Pokemon and go be with your mother... I can only hope she will also forgive me, assuming she isn't too shocked."

"Thunder-shocked?" Scales whispered.

His dad deadpanned then smiled. "That's my boy! Alright, Kommo-o... well can't call you that anymore this proud trainer named you Scales. So, Scales, have a wonderful time being on this trainers side." He smiled and waved as he walked away. "Oh and I must wish you good luck, I'm not sure you'll need it though!" He winked and nodded to Azura.

Scales scratched his head, confused.

Azura slid up to him. "Scales, that was quite a tough battle me and you and I make a great team." She fist bumped his shoulder. "Also those were some sweet words you said to him. Forgiveness is good for the heart" She gave a small kiss on Scales' cheek and he froze with him blushing bright red.

"D-don't mention it," he stuttered, flushing under his scales.

Sol laughed at the scene after taking the Dragonium Z and hurried them to follow along. As they approached the opening from the mountain cliff crevice.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter... hope Scales finding his dad won't be as contradicted or much as a plot hole.**

**B/N: Cleaned it all up! Hope you all enjoyed the battle!**


	4. Pain of the Past

**A/N: Finally another chapter, been bust with finals for this semester's classes for college. Also been going through depression but I have been slowly working on this and I hope the wait was worth it! Without further ado! Chapter 4!**

**B/N: Ah the holidays...**

* * *

Sol's Pokemon looked up at the night sky. An endless expanse of glittering light sprayed across an inky canvas. It'd been quite the interesting few weeks.

Sol and Lillie were told by Hapu to play both flutes on the altar.

"We should wait until morning to play the flutes, Sol." She nodded

"Yeah, that might be better" he agreed and began setting out a place to sleep.

"I can't believe I actually ran into my father..." Scales said to Azura who had her tail dipped in water. It felt nice for her. "What are your parents like Azura?"

"It's hard to say," Azura answered, looking away, "I never actually met them, see. The closest thing to a parent was the human who I was given to."

"Sol?"

Azura laughed. "A man called Kukui," she corrected, "he gave me to Sol, however, at the start of Sol's journey. Our journey."

"I see, so Sol was more like a parent to you I assume though."

"He's like a parent to all of us, basically!" Gigavolt yelled across to them.

They both returned glances to each other and Azura continued.

"What about you, then?" she asked, curling a fin under her chin. "You lived with your mother at least?"

"I did, yes." Scaled nodded.

"What's it like? Having a mother."

Well, she was there for me. It felt nice to be held by her when i was just a Jangmo-o. I would always feel comfort around her. She would even sing to me for I went to sleep. As I got older she helped me by training me to at least get used to fighting since it is in our blood as Jangmo-o to Kommo-o. Eventually I had to leave the nest as they say. When I evolved into a great Kommo-o. I went out on my own. If it weren't for her I wouldn't know what to do on my own."

She took in what she heard but then Scales chuckled

"Heh, she even joked how I might meet a girl on my journey." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Mothers are wise, I've heard," Azura said, leaning back. "Sol's talked about his a bit, and I've met her. Very nice human, she cares a lot about Sol. I've never really known someone like that."

There was a moment of silence before she shrugged. "Well, that's the past." She winked. "The future can be whatever I want. And what I want, is to hear a question from you. Anything you want to ask me?"

"That hair of yours, it looks good undone, really suits you." He gulped and cover his snout. He blushed and turned away.

Aw shit. Someone going to get lucky," Gigavolt chuckled.

"You really shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation like that," Bojack said.

"Still he tryna make moves!" He laughed. "She bout to get freaky!"

Bojack sighed. "Even though she never undid her hair for anyone. That doesn't mean she is trying anything with him. Yet, at least."

"What are you doing?" Scales asked.

"Well, I kinda want to let my hair down for a bit" She blushed and closed her eyes. "I need to brush it anyway."

"O-oh uh okay," He stammered. _"Why the hell am I nervous around her... I can't be falling for a fairy... could I? Gotta admit she does look good with her hair down."_

"Hey Azura!" Vulgina called out. "Wanna do that thing where we have a girls night out and the guys have night out?"

"Oh! Yes that would be fun!" She smiled. "It might be good for Scales, too." She turned back to him with a beaming expression.

Scales looked on in confusion. "A what?"

"A guys and girls night out" Bojack walked up to him. "My good sir, we the males hang out and do stuff for marvellous fun while the girls go somewhere else and have their own fun."

"BOI, c'mon you'll enjoy it!" Gigavolt yelled.

"You will enjoy it, Scales," Azura said, gently. "Get to know the guys a bit." She encouraged him.

He was hesitant but nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"YEAH-YUH!" Gigavolt danced. "Bet! You are going to have lotsa fun!"

The crew than began to split and go their separate ways.

Gigavolt whispered, he was not known for speaking quietly. "Psst, You like her hair long huh?"

Scales blushed bright red and glared at him "Shut the hell up!" he whispered. "How the hell did you know I said that?"

Gigavolt chuckled "I have very good hearing."

Scales grumbled.

"Don't mind him good sir," Bojack said. "He tends to troll others of the group for shits and giggles."

"Ah I see... Hey Bojack, how did Sol meet you?"

He smiled "Well, I was just a lil Mudbray and he found me near the humans Tide Song Hotel. I was curious as to what he was doing. He caught me and offered me some Pokebeans. I was nervous cause I never came into contact with a human... let along a trainer. I could tell though he had a genuine good heart, which is all that I wanted in a trainer."

_**"Oh look a Mudbray! Wow he's adorable!" Sol said as he put down the box of pokebeans. "You want some?" He held out his hand with a handful of colorful beans.**_

_**The Mudbray hesitated. He sniffed the beans then accepted them. He smiled so derpy it made Sol chuckle.**_

"At the time Azura was a Brionne and Gigavolt was a Charjabug." Bojack explained.

"I see, any particular reason he named you Bojack?"

Bojack laughed. "Apparently when I evolved he said my face looks like a cartoon character named Bojack. I personally love the name he gave me."

"I see... what about you Gigavolt?" Scales asked with Gigavolt sleeping on Bojack's back.

He yawned "Well, I'll tell ya! I actually was annoying Sol when I was just a Grubbin. See he started out with Azura who was just a cute little Popplio! He was feeding her and I stole some of his items for shits and giggles," he laughed.

**_"Hey knock it off you little pest!" Sol yelled as he tried to shake him off the bag. The Grubbin then ran away with a pokeball. "Hey I need that to catch Pokemon!"  
_**

**_The Grubbin then climbed up a tree and Azura blew a bubble to make the Grubbin fall. He fell down and onto the pokeball, which opened and sucked him in. The Grubbin was caught and Sol just watched it shake three times._**

**_"Uh... I guess we caught Grubbin? Not how I expected my first catch to go..." He shrugged. "Though the way it was battling you, Azura. I think we found a team member." He said as he threw the ball and out came the Grubbin, who looked around then looked at Sol and Azura and started dancing around._**

"From then on I actually was a bit a pain in his ass to deal with but Sol has treated me well. Actually made me feel bad for being the way I am," he said in a calmer manner.

"Don't sweat it Gigavolt, Sol loves you just the way you are. If what you said were true he wouldn't have kept you on the team," Bojack reassured.

"Y-yeah you're right! I'm a badass!" He perked up.

"You are a valued team member. Hardly a badass," Bojack chuckled.

Scales asked another question. "So what do you guys usually do on hangouts?"

"We sometimes battle, just talk and eat berries... just relaxing," Bojack answered.

Gigavolt then started. "So... Scales, about Azura."

Scales blushed. "Gigavolt, do you ever shut up?"

Bojack sighed. "Here we go again."

Before Gigavolt could be too intrusive, they all heard a scream. Startling, the three of them began to run towards the source of the cry.

"Up there!"

They all looked up onto a cliff and saw 3 Honchkrow harassing a Rhibombee.

"I was just hungry, I didn't know they were anyone's berries," She cried, shivering under their assault.

"You fuckin wot mate? No one ere messes with our berries." One of the Honchkrow glared and began to lunge towards her only to be electrocuted by Gigavolt.

"Boom Shaka Laka!" he yelled. As he tackled the bird. The other two were thrown back by Bojack and Scales.

Bojack used Mega Kick on Honchkrow the second and glared. "I do say, how uncouth to attack someone so violently. Especially when they are outnumbered."

Scales grabbed the last one by the throat and choke slammed him into the ground. "Well, if it isn't the dark brothers."

"O-oh shit, it's Kommo-o... THAT Kommo-o," he stammered.

The bigger Honchkrow cracked his neck. "Not to worry, he may be the son of the totem but he has succumbed to being a trainer's lap Herdier. Any Pokemon who trusts a trainer is scum. You and your two friends."

Gigavolt then laughed. "Not as pathetic as you needing to prove dominance by beating a single target... You're pathetic!" he laughed as he floated in front of of Rhibombee, guarding her.

"Oh?" Honchkrow said and gave the one to his left a look. "Do it"

He charged towards Gigavolt and he latched onto the beak of the Honchkrow with his stags. "Nope, Sorry!" He then used thunderbolt and made the Honchkrow fly back in pain. Gigavolt floated in front of the Rhibombee, refusing to budge.

Bojack then used Rock Tomb on the second Honchkrow, sending rocks crashing down on them. The Honchkrow dodged it and he kept using Brave Bird and damaged Bojack. Soon Bojack smirked after taking so many hits. The Honchkrow caught his grin and growled. "This pain will only make me stronger!"

"The hell are you!?"

Bojack's Stamina ability made the attacks not even phase him when the gigantic bird Pokemon kept using Brave Bird on him. Bojack then used Heavy Slam on the Pokemon almost breaking his back. "How sad how you didn't even realise the recoil you did to yourself."

The leader of the dark brothers glared at Scales.

"Well well... this seems familiar, Kommo-o."

Scales stood silent.

"Do I have to embarrass you again like I did in front of everyone all those years ago?"

_"Look at little Jangmo-o, your father left you and your mother because he doesn't care about you. Especially when you are weak." The Murkrow said._

_"S-shut up! My d-dad will return! You'll see!"_

_The Murkrow laughed. "Hey everyone look at him, thinking he's all tough and bad! Then fight me then. Don't like me talking shit about your father your mother? Then do something about it!"_

_Jangmo-o flinched. Murkrow then smirked. "See, just like I said, you are a pussy! A shame, a disgrace to not only Kommo-o but to even your own family!"_

_"SHUT UP!" He yelled tackling Murkrow only to trip and fall in the dirt. Every pokemon watching was laughing at him. "Little clumsy Jangmo-o," he laughed spitting on him._

"Now look at us, Kommo-o!" He pointed to him with his wing. "You remain a clumsy coward!"

Scales growled. "The name's Scales now!"

"Oh forgive me that 'trainer' named you that... what are you now? His little slave?"

Scales growled. "You should watch what you say. I may not know Sol very well, but I do respect him! Better than anything in this damn canyon ever did."

"Why would they? You were a mistake! Your parents didn't plan on having you!"

Scales twitched and struck Honchkrow in the face he flew backwards and smirked. "Well at least you pack more of a punch this time!" Honchkrow then used Drill Peck and pierced threw a few of his scales, drawing blood.

Scales wiped the blood from his chest.

Bojack and Gigavolt started to jump in after knocking out the other Honchkrow.

"Bojack! Gigavolt! Stay out of this! I want to make this into a roasted Combusken! Take Ribombee and get out of here!"

Gigavolt and Bojack looked at each other and nodded. The three ran off.

"Well well, those Pokemon were annoying." He looked back and saw his two brothers on the ground knocked out. "Pathetic..." He sighed. "Those pokemon, I will go after them once I'm finished with you."

Scales stepped forward. "You aren't laying a feather on them you oil drenched Torchic!"

They both rushed forward and clashed.

**...**

"Ah, it feels nice to relax in the hot springs here" Azura sighed. "Coldcuts? Why don't you get in? You seem stressed."

She shook her head and continued to eat her berries.

"God... finally feels nice to be away from those morons. Especially Gigavolt," Vulgina sighed.

Azura opened her eyes. "What makes Scales a moron?"

"I didn't mean him specifically. I mean I just think guys are weird."

"You don't hate all guys, right?" Azura asked.

"Nah, they aren't all bad. What they do is sorta a turn off though. Not going into detail though."

Coldcuts dragged the flat of her paws down her face at that.

"Oh don't give me that look, still haven't told Bojack yet huh?"

Coldcuts blushed and turned away trying to hide her cheeks.

Azura laughed. "Oh, stop teasing her. Besides love is a wonderful thing to have."

Vulgina noticed Azura messing with her hair.

"It's not like you to mess with your hair... you're messing with it too much." She eyed.

Azura blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"You keep messing with it. I've only seen you do that when you want to impress someone."

Azura stayed silent.

"I'm just joshing, but if you want my honest opinion. Make yourself look presentable in front of him if you want him to notice you more."

"Do I really find myself getting flustered?" she whispered. "Well, he has been very nice, even a little charming, but I don't know..."

"I sense a dumbass," Vulgina muttered.

Coldcuts pointed.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Gigavolt yelled. Both him and Bojack came crashing through the bushes."This is very impor..."

Vulgina slapped both Gigavolt and Bojack. "You perverted fucks! Did you really have to burst through the bushes? How the hell did you even know we were here?"

Gigavolt chuckled a bit. "Well I could hear you a little."

Vulgina glared.

"Hold up hold up!" Azura looked around. "Where's Scales?"

"That is what we wanted to tell you" Bojack said.

**...**

Scales threw Honchkrow and he recovered by flying in the air. "Take this! Dark Pulse!"

Scales then dodged the attacks. He slapped his tail across the Honchkrow's face. They both stood off and huffed.

"Not bad, maybe you have gained some strength."

"SCALES!"

They both looked up and saw Azura and the rest of the team on the cliff.

"Azura!? What are you doing here?" Scales asked.

"I-I was worried about you after what the guys told me!"

"I see, who is this?" Honchkrow's cold eyes gleamed.

Scales ignored him. "Azura, you and the others get out of here!"

"Once I'm through with you Kommo-o, I will take my time with that Primarina." He licked his beak.

Azura narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't going to lay a feather on her!" Scales growled.

"Oh really!?" Honchkrow taunted.

He flew to her and before he could go for an underhanded shot, she blasted him out of the air.

Honchkrow gasped and fluttered in air, Fairy magic running off him. Azura smirked, pleased she had shown him what for. Taking advantage of her confidence, he suddenly recovered and flew in, closing his talons around her neck.

Everyone else immediately began to prepare to intervene, but Honchkrow squeezed on Azura's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he hissed, glaring at everyone with Azura's throat in his grasp. "Unless you want a Primarina with a crushed neck."

They all hesitated.

"You bastard! Leave her out of this!" Scales yelled.

He ignored him and he stroked her cheek with a wing. "Such beauty, though tainted by that trash over there," He crooned before slashing her with his wing and this sent Scales into a fury.

Scales' scales clanged and his muscles bulked.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" he roared, distracting Honchkrow long enough for Azura to send a sparkle of energy into Honchkrow's leg, causing his to release her with a grunt of pain.

With Honchkrow off Azura for just a moment, Scales charged up and landed a Sky Uppercut to the birds face. He grabbed Honchkrow's head and scraped it across the canyon leaving a blood trail behind him.

"ARCEUS, FUCK!" Gigavolt yelled.

By Azura's side, Bojack muttered. "If you make a Kommo-o angry then they are very dangerous."

He dragged Honchkrow's through the cliffs so hard the cliffs were actually collapsing and causing the ground to shake. Everyone had to take cover for a quick second.

Scales walked up to Honchkrow whose left side of his face was now bleeding and flesh was showing. Scales then jabbed his knee into his gut. "So tell me, am I a weakling now?" Before he answered, Scales headbutted him then grabbed his face.

"Alright, Scales!" Everyone was cheering. Besides Azura.

Azura had noticed something off about Scales. She was still catching her breath, however.

"S-stop, I'm sorry!" Honchkrow pleaded. Scales gained a murderous grin, validation filling him. "Sorry? Sorry? SORRY!? Bullshit! You're just saying that cause I'm about to rip that beak right off of your face!"

Everyone gasped at Scales' words.

Azura started worrying she slid towards him. She still hadn't caught her breath, but that didn't matter.

"After what you did to me... you talk trash about me and my family, you bully me, you worst of all put your feathers on Azura... you will suffer. Just how I have." He began to press against Honchkrow's brittle neck.

"Scales!" Azura shouted, slamming into him from behind. "STOP!"

Scales froze. He stared down at the gasping Honchkrow and jerked back, releasing him. Honchkrow immediately skirted back and turned to run, flapping weakly for a moment before just zooming away.

Scales looked away. "Azura... I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that."

She shushed him. "You were angry, but I understand. Just please, don't kill anyone."

He nodded while remaining silent.

"Listen." She started remembering back to what Scales said that Honchkrow did to him. "I'm here for you... and not just as a team member. But as someone who will always be here to talk to you. I know it's hard to be bullied, but." She paused. "I understand how you feel. Hiding all those emotions within, it's... it's not good. It's best to talk about it with someone. I'll be here to talk to if you need it. I promise."

Scales tried to hold back tears. "Y-yeah, thank you."

Gigavolt then spoke. "Remind me never to get on his nerves," he whispered to Bojack.

"I'm pretty sure you already have."

"Um... thanks for helping me out of that jam there," the Rhibombee whispered.

"No problem, do keep an eye out," Bojack said.

"I will, I must return to my trainer before she gets worried." She waved and flew off.

Vulgina then spoke. "We should probably head back before Sol finds us gone and freaks out."

"What about Scales' injuries?" Gigavolt asked.

Azura and Scales broke from the hug and she smiled. "You leave that to me! I'll try to heal him with my Sparkling Aria.

Gigavolt questioned. "I thought that was supposed to damage Pokemon?"

She chuckled. "Well yes, but only when intensified. Without putting some real power into it, it's quite pleasant."

"Gigavolt, let's just let them catch up to us soon. Let's leave them be."

Gigavolt then yawned. "Alright, if you say so!"

They all walked back, leaving the two behind. They had sensed the two had a bit more to say, privately.

"Hey Scales?"

"Yeah?" he answered. Letting her rub her Aria over his arms and chest.

"I really do appreciate you standing up for me... I need to know something though. How bad did that Honchkrow treat you?" She immediately smacked herself mentally due to the intrusiveness of the question.

Scales was unbothered, however. "Well, to be honest, he would always look down on me. See cause apparently I'm a runt. I'm a little smaller than most Kommo-o. Not by much, but... you know? I wasn't really strong and brave as my mother was. I was scared of many things. I was seen as a weak Jangmo-o who had disappointing his parents and the whole family line."

"Well no matter if that is all true, you are my brave, strong, and noble knight in Shining Armor."

He blushed and grinned. "Stop Azura... although I'm a Dragon-type how would that work? You know the knight saves the princess from the dragon, blah-blah-blah."

"Well maybe the dragon this time has good intentions!" She grinned. "Maybe the knight is the bad guy and the princess wants to be with the dragon. It's much more fun that way, no stuffy castle, but excitement and adventure!

They both smiled.

"Thank you for stopping me from..." Scales said, quietly and ashamed. His eyes flicked up to her, then down away.

Azura gave him a soft smile and laid a gentle flipper on his shoulder. "You're not a bad Pokemon," she said with certainty in her voice. "He was, and you're not like him. I'm proud of you."

The weight in his chest lightened slightly and the two of them took the long way back.

* * *

**A/N: Alas we come to a close. Scales and Azura seem to be getting close. My most favorite Pokemon x Pokemon Ship so I am treating this with care.**

**B/N: It is very cute.**


	5. Vs Mother Beast

**A/N: At long last this chapter is done! I have been very busy with some personal issues, even before this Virus Pandemic. And having my college classes shift to online isn't helping the situation either lol. So, the series is going to continue just not as frequently. So that being said, I hope you all understand. Hope you all stay safe out there.**

**B/N: Stay safe everyone.**

* * *

The sun rises as Sol's pokemon woke up and stretched. Scales blushed when he woke up with his face inches from Azura's. She was snoring. He jolted up and in doing so he startled her.

"Who what where huh?" She exclaimed. "Oh hey Scales," she yawned.

"Well look like they finally decided to get up," Gigavolt laughed, pretending he wasn't snoring himself a minute earlier.

Azura looked at Scales. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Scales scratched his head. "I feel better, I'm fine really."

"Ok, buuut." She grinned booping his nose with her fin. "If you are hurting don't hesitate to tell me. It's the least I can do for my knight." She beamed.

Scales blushed but gave a small smirk. "Heh, alright then. Your wish is my command, princess."

Gigavlot snickered.

"So, are they going to play those flutes or what?" Vulgina muttered.

Bojack looked on. "Maybe they are trying to figure out a tune or something?"

"Well maybe, but is there really a tune they are supposed to play?" Azura asked.

Gigavolt buzzed. "I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"Sooo, what exactly is going on here?" Scales asked.

Azura smiled "Well you see... Lillie has a pokemon and she wants to summon the legendary pokemon to help see if it can help Nebby and her mother."

"I assume "Nebby" is her pokemon?"

"He's a pokemon called Cosmoem!" Gigavolt said.

Sol and Lillie stood opposite sides from each other as his pokemon watched from behind. They both nodded towards each other and began playing their flutes. The music rang out through the air. Sol's pokemon were listening with their eyes closed to take in the melody the two flutes made.

The symbol in front of them lit up with brilliant colors as Lillie felt her bag moving. She gasped as the bag flew from her as Nebby was then engulfed by the prismatic rays. The colorful beams of light lit up the whole canyon and as the blinding light clears everyone was shocked to see Nebby as a giant pokemon, Nebby became Solgaleo.

"Woah," Sol whispered.

"N-Nebby?"

Nebby roared and walked up to Lillie and nuzzled her.

"You were the legendary pokemon of the sun?"

Nebby nodded.

"That means we can actually go to through the Ultra Wormhole!" Sol deducted.

Nebby nodded once more as he turned and then released a white light that ripped a wormhole into the symbol.

Sol and Lillie got on Nebby's back and went through the wormhole.

Azura looked at her teammates and nodded. They all went in after them.

**...**

When they arrived they saw a twisted land of a weird subspace.

Sol looked around. "So, this is Ultra Space then?"

"I'm honestly really nervous," Lillie said as she clutched Sol's arm.

He blushed but then said. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

They moved forward while Nebby decided to stay behind so nothing bad will happen.

Eventually the crew ran into Guzma.

"What are you kids doing here? This place here will fill you with fear!"

Sol eyed the leader of Team Skull with distrust. "Guzma, where is Ms. Lusamine?"

He huffed. "Kid, I think she is far beyond crazy, there's no reasoning with her... this place it ain't right. Hell, it even scared me!"

Lillie grew sad then frowned. "Well, I'm still going to try and talk to her!" She ran on ahead with Sol and his pokemon following behind her.

They soon saw Lusamine with a Nihilego. She turned and scoffed at them. "What are you two doing here!? I didn't think you were dumb enough to try and reach me here. I have no reason to listen to what you say!"

"Mother please stop, I just want you back to normal."

She twitched her face. "Oh boo hoo, Ever since you met this trainer, you learned to defy me! 'Sol is such a gifted trainer' you say, yet he wastes his time with you."

"Mother, Sol knows how to treat Pokemon! You don't!"

"Oh?" She grinned. "How many times has he caught a pokemon then stored it away because it wasn't helpful?"

"None!" Sol yelled. "Each of my team is with me at all times!"

"I want you gone and I'll do it by any means necessary," Lusamine snarled.

The Nihilego then merged itself with Lusamine causing her to be engulfed in a clear gelatin, her hair turned black, her eyes yellow and she grinned murderously. "Now Sol! I will destroy your pokemon!" she yelled as she trew all her pokeballs and all of her team members were surrounded by aura and were pissed. They charged.

"Everyone, split up!" Sol yelled, trusting his pokemon. "Coldcuts, go for Liligant. Scales – Bewear. Azura, take on Milotic. Bojack and Gigavolt, team on Clefable. Vulgina – Mismagius."

As a well-honed machine, his pokemon broke apart to fight Lusamine's horde. This was no standard battle, and the horrific nihilego-human fusion loomed over them, screeching orders as its tentacles flexed and drifted.

With Coldcuts speed, she was able to zip between Lilligant's petal blasts and slice through small vines that tried to snare her. She poked at the corrupted pokemon, sending small bits of ice here and there without devoting enough force to really disable it. She needed to be able to tell when she could take it out, overexerting herself could be risky even with her type advantage.

Scales grabbled with Bewear. The sheer strength of the Kommo-o barely able to match the tree-crushing, spine-snapping, power that Bewear boasted. His tail flexed out and he wrenched a hand free to slam a Sky Uppercut to its jaw, scarcely even jolting the creature. In response, it grabbed him arm and tossed him to the ground before stomping on his back.

Scales beat his scales until it burst with sound, this did something and Bewear clutched her ears. He pulled himself up and punched again, knocking it back several feet.

Azura sang out, exploding Milotic's water blasts and tossing Energy Ball's like fastball specials back at it. It was a bulky creature, however, and surprisingly swift. She got wrapped up several times and flailed about, Azura refused to give in, however, and continued singing a brutal song.

She caught Milotic's tail and pulled, knocking her jaw to the ground. Then managed to throw it into the air with an Energy Ball, blasting it out of the sky.

Bojack and Gigavolt took on Clefable on every direction. Bojack took its balance away by beating the ground while Gigavolt was unaffected in the sky, zipping in and out to deliver sharp jolts of electricity or bashing it with his pincers.

He also mocked it as he went. Bojack was quiet, and focused, but Gigavolt loved to talk.

"Oh yeah kiss my ass you cotton candy bitch!"

Vulgina met Mismagius in the air. She laughed, she taunted, she enraged the already enraged pokemon into forgetting its utility moves and focusing on trying to blast her out of the sky. Vulgina owned the sky, she crossed paths with Gigavolt several times and they shared a brief joke about their opponents before crossing back into their own fights.

Coldcuts knew she couldn't evade the deadly dance forever. Wrapped up in a confusing Teeter Dance, Coldcuts was blasted with a wave of deadly energy. She resisted it enough that she remained conscious, but the attack was unfairly powerful. Another influence Lusamine was having it seemed.

When Bojack saw Coldcuts go down, he saw red. He forgot that Clefable even existed and immediately charged Lilligant. She was more than able to fight him, however, and he was caught in a spiral of petals, striking his tough skin a thousand times and draining the energy from his hooves. He crashed down right besides Coldcuts, and she scoffed quietly at him.

"Why would you break role's like that?" she asked, softly.

"You needed help," Bojack grunted, trying to stand.

"Did I? It looks like you need help now."

Lilligant came for the two and Coldcuts leaped over the larger mudsdale, his bulky frame easily obscuring her sneak attack. She needed just the one good hit to get Lilligant, and she was given the opportunity. It had hurt Bojack. So, she sliced her leaves and took. Her. DOWN!

Lilligant fell.

Scales dodged the Bewear's Brutal Swing and Uppercut him in the stomach causing him to retch from the blow. Scales then knocked him back with his tail and began preparing a poison jab. Bewear then retaliated with Dragon Claw slamming Scales into Bojack who grunted due to the pain he was already in.

Coldcuts jumped over them and ran towards Bewear. She threw giant pieces of her Avalanche attack at him. He destroyed all the ice with his fists and picked up Coldcuts and dragged her into the ground.

"Get your filthy paws off of her!" Bojack growled, getting up himself to charge Bewear. He locks heads with Bewear, distracting it and giving the others time to get away. Bojack grunted as he tried to match the overwhelming strength of the Bewear. Despite its power, he did not budge.

Vulgina looked down and she used Brave Bird to knock away Mismagius. She then flew down and used Brave Bird again and landed a clean shot on the back of Bewear's head. Making him slam forward struggling to get up.

Quickly Roosting, Vulgina began to heal herself. Mismagius tried to stop her but Gigavolt then flew in front of her and yelled. "Surprise motherfucker!" And used Flash Cannon. Dazing the Mismagius, Vulgina was able to heal and then finish off the Bewear.

Throwing Bewear around caused it to slam into Bojack and knock them both down. Giving Clefable a perfect shot for the downed mudsdale.

"Bojack!" Scales yelled, rushing forward to block, shielding his teammate from the Clefable's Moon Blast and taking a supremely punishing hit for his trouble.

Coldcuts rushed for Bojack as Azura finished up her battle with Milotic. Unlike the others, she did not find herself nearly outmatched, cleanly knocking Milotic out without taking much in return.

She wiped her brow and turned to check on the others. Things were going well enough, Clefable was still standing so she slid herself to aid Gigavolt as he too took aim.

"Together?" Azura asked, pulling Scales out of the way and giving him time to recover.

"Haha, sure be THAT lame," Gigavolt snickered, but charged himself up anyway.

Azura sung a lovely song, a melody of passion and destruction. Clefable evaded the Sparkling Aria but swung herself right into Gigavolt's path.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Gigavolt yelled, slamming his horns into Clefable and slamming her into the ground. With her pinned he unleashed the storm and shocked Clefable into unconsciousness.

With Lusamine's pokémon down, they turned to the Mother Beast herself. Azura slid to Scales side and eased his pains as Coldcuts ran her cold claws along Bojack's wounds.

"Giddy'up horsey," Coldcuts whispered, hopping onto Bojack's back. He reared up, kicking out with his two front legs, before charging down the Mother Beast monstrosity.

"We can take her," Gigavolt boasted, flying in coordination with Vulgina.

"I hope so," she replied, falling into a swooping manoeuvre.

The Nihilego, sensing an attack on their dark mistress, swarmed in the bizarre 'sky' of the Ultra Deep Sea.

Spotting this, Scales and Azura shared a nod. "Go... UP!" Scales threw Azura up, running up under her. She fired blasts at the Nihilego at closer range, striking a few that were unable to avoid the closer blasts. She began to fall down and Scales caught her, he always did.

"Nice Catch." She grinned at him.

He smirked. "Well, thank you."

"Guys, just try to make her calm down! Don't overdo it!" Sol called out.

"Syonara psycho!" Gigavolt yelled as he hit it with a thunderbolt. Vulgina came in then took one of the tentacle arms and wrapped them around the Mother Beast. All the while, Gigavolt protected her from the Nihilego that were attacking. "How many of these things are there!?" he yelled.

Coldcuts was standing on Bojack's back and as he trampled the Nihilego she shot her Icicle Crash all over the place making him look like he had icy aura which froze all the Nihilego he was trampling.

Once they stopped for scouting purposes, the mother beast picked up Bojack with one of her free arms and yelled. "You filthy pokemon! Hurting my precious Nihilego!" And threw him on Coldcuts and into the ground, swiftly knocking the pair out.

"Coldcuts! Bojack!" Sol yelled as he ran to them.

Lillie was shocked in horror. "Mother, stop this please!"

Motherbeast untangled her arms and grabbed Vulgina. Squeezing her, Vulgina cried out in pain. "Oh no you don't!" Gigavolt swarmed in without thinking. He didn't usually think, but this was more reckless than usual.

Scales and Azura, try as they might, could not come in to help. They had to continue fighting the Nihilego off, withstanding rains of glittering stones and jets of alien energies, doing their best to keep the heat off the other two.

Gigavolt was struck by one of the Mother Beast's titanic hands and he crashed through one of the growths of the Ultra Deep Sea, stilling with a groan.

Satisfied, the Mother Beast remembered she had a pokémon in her grip and turned her manic eyes on the struggling Mandibuzz in her arms.

It was squawking that filthy language of a non-cute pokémon and she squeezed down harder, relishing its cries of pain.

"SoMeONE HeLP ME?" Vulgina screamed between fits of having all the oxygen squeezed out of her lungs.

Lillie, refusing to stand by and watch any longer, rushed to the only pokémon she could manage to. The Vikavolt that had been smashed through part of the surroundings.

She pulled an old Full Restore she carried with her, hoping it'd still work and do something.

She sprayed it as close as she could manage, getting braver and closer with every moment until her hands were touching the chitinous shell of the vikavolt.

Gigavolt groaned and his eyes stopped feeling like they were being squeezed, managing to focus on Lillie.

Vulgina cried out again, weaker this time, and Sol yelled something indistinct.

Again, Gigavolt did not think about his next actions.

Unlike the first time, however, he was far more furious. His body thrummed as he prepared for a Flash Cannon that was going to take every ounce of him. He yelled. "I'm going to FLASH YOU!" He released a Flash Cannon that engulfed the Mother Beast in a beam of white light.

Lusamine shrieked and her arms flailed, freeing Vulgina who weakly flapped to the ground and crashed. The hit stunned her, staggering the symbiotic connection between her and Nihilego with pure steely willpower.

Gigavolt flew to Vulgina, nuzzling her over as the Mother Beast crashed to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Vulgina coughed, still trying to breathe right.

"Remember how you complain I need to be serious, there ya go" He chuckled weakly. "Are you okay?"

She struggled to breathe again and Gigavolt gave her some space, but not without offering. "Do you need mouth to mouth?"

Vulgina coughed for air one more time before scoffing. "I have a beak and you… I don't even know what to call that."

"Just means I have to get creative!" If a bug could waggle eyebrows, Gigavolt would be doing so.

Vulgina scoffed again, her breathing coming under control, and blushed under her feathers. "Yeah, well, try not to overexert yourself next time."

Gigavolt gave a laugh and then groaned. "Yeah," he agreed, collapsing to the ground as his vision started to go black. "Good… idea."

Vulgina sagged as well. "I agree. Sleep would be good." She fainted as well.

The Nihilego began to scatter as Scales and Azura finally broke their ranks. With much destruction around them, and their teammates down, they began to collect them.

Sol pulled Coldcuts up, wincing from both the cold and the sharp all over her, but not willing to just let her remain in a heap. Lillie walked to her mother as Azura came for Sol, helping pick up her fainted teammates while Scales went to gather up Gigavolt and Vulgina.

"Mother…" Lillie said sadly, kneeling down by her mother. Remembering her mother as she was, not this toxin-maddened madwoman.

Lusamine opened her eyes and put her hand on Lillie's face. "Lillie, when did you become beautiful? I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes again.

"Mother!"

Guzma ran up to her. "You've done enough damage to this place," he said, alarmed as their surrounding began to shake. He picked Lusamine up. "Do you kids have a way out?"

Everyone was freaking out but then Nebby appeared and teleported everyone out of the space before any harm was done.

**...**

Everyone appeared where they originally started and looked around. The Ultra Wormhole in the symbol faded as Nebby stood guard.

Sol, Lillie, and Guzma were greeted by Hapu.

"My word, what happened?" Hapu asked, riding over on her own mudsdale. "You're pokémon look exhausted, and what has happened to Ms. Lusamine?"

"It's a... long story," Sol said, glancing between Guzma and Lillie awkwardly, hoping one of them would explain. They did not, leaving it to him.

As Sol filled Hapu in, Lillie commandeered Guzma's medical supplies to patch up Sol's pokémon.

Understanding now, Hapu turned to Guzma. "Place Ms. Lusamine on Mudsdale, I'll take her to get aid."

"Finally," Guzma groaned. Lusamine wasn't exactly heavy for him, but he was doing little besides hold her as everyone rushed around.

As the humans conferred, the pokémon spoke amongst each other.

"So, Scales, that was quite a hectic fight," Azura laughed.

Scales agreed. "Yeah I'm just glad you and the others are safe. I was worried I was going to lose someone at some point."

She blushed and stared into his eyes. They both were inching closer to each other when-

"BOOM SHAKA LAKA!" Gigavolt flew between them startling them. "Good as new baby! Whew!" He spun in the air.

Azura and Scales laughed at him, for once happy to see him back as himself. Lillie came over to the both of them and sprayed them with the medicine. Next she did it to Bojack and Coldcuts.

"That was a close one" Coldcuts sighed.

Bojack looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, Also you looked beautiful during our battle. Your claws and ice were amazing."

She blushed a deep red and didn't speak anything. "..."

Bojack smiled and nuzzled her. "You heard me. You're beautiful."

Coldcuts went even redder, going almost purple when the colour mixed with her normal colour. To everyone's surprise, most especially herself, Coldcuts gave Bojack a quick kiss on the nose. She was standing on a rock so their size really didn't matter. She backed off and burrowed underground before Bojack could quite register it, but when he did he smiled goofily and trotted over to the hole and stuck his head in.

He got another kiss.

Sol and Lillie smiled at the pair.

"About time you two smooched!" Gigavolt yelled. "Now Azura get to Scales!"

She glared at him blushing. She started to power up a Moonblast.

Gigavolt flew behind Bojack. "It was only a joke geez! I saved us all, don't I get a pass?"

"Well he's back to his old self now," Vulgina sighed. "Oh well, I prefer him to be himself."

"Well guys," Sol said to his pokemon, Looks like we need to relax a bit. How about we go and stay at Hano Grand Resort for a few days?"

All his pokemon were happy to hear this and all sung out in joy.

"Alright, Sol. Thank you for everything," Lillie whispered, giving her mother's face a stroke.

"Heh, no problem."

"And you too Nebby! Why don't you stay with Sol and help him out?"

"I have a full team though. Wait he can help out with the Poke Pelago! There are strong pokemon there and Mohn could use some help keeping them under control."

Lille agreed. "How does that sound Nebby?"

Nebby roared in agreement.

"Hapu, I'm going with you to take my mother home" Lillie spoke.

Hapu nodded and extended a hand to help Lillie up. "Sure thing. Hold on now."

Sol stretched, watching the girls leave. Guzma glanced around stiffly before shrugging and leaving as well. "Alright guys let's go to the resort now," he said following behind the others.

* * *

**A/N: I'm excited to make the next chapter but writing some other things atm and working through college online isn't helping lol. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed.**

**B/N: Who needs a Nebby when you've got a Gigavolt to take out the Mother Beast?**


	6. Hano Grand Resort: Day 1

**A/N: Hello all! Another chapter finally out! Been hella busy with college now. I actually have a gaming development class. I still am working on this series still. Hopefully the wait will be worth it and that this chapter is good!**

**B/N: It's nice to be back.**

* * *

Sol and his pokemon walked into the Hano Grand Resort. Sol walked up to the counter and gave them some money for a room. "Can I have a room here, please?"

"Sure thing, nice set of pokemon you have there," the staff member said as he counted the money.

Sol smiled. "Well, they are hard workers so I figured they would like to relax and enjoy themselves."

Scales was looking around astonished. The team smiled at his amazement and Bojack spoke.

"Looks great. Doesn't it, good sir?"

"Woah... this is pretty tight not gonna lie."

"Oh please!" Gigavolt laughed. "You should see our rooms."

"Alright guys, I'm going to our room. Feel free to do whatever you guys want!" Sol smiled as he walked to the room. "It's room 8, Azura you know the numbers." She nodded back to him.

"Alright time to go steal food!" Gigavolt yelled as he flew outside.

"Well babe." Bojack glanced to Coldcuts who was sitting on his back. "What do you want to do?"

She whispered where no one else can hear. "How about we just sit on the beach together and just cuddle maybe?" She blushed as she said it.

"Heh, I like that." Bojack grinned and they walked outside.

Vulgina sighed. "I'm probably gonna go get drunk or some shit." She flew towards the room Sol booked, chasing after him before he got too far away.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Azura turned to Scales.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well, how about you and me go grab a bite to eat."

He smiled. "Alright, where would we go to eat?"

She got an idea. "How about we beg Sol to get us room service and watch a movie in it?" So she grabbed Scales' arm and pulled him to the room Sol was in.

They opened the door and saw Sol writing in his journal. Azura turned to Scales. "Watch and learn." She then gave Sol her wide eyes and she blinked fast.

"I know you want something." Sol grinned, closing his journal. "Alright what's up?"

She did a series of movements and she was motioning to Scales.

Sol sorta knew what she wanted. "Aaah you are wanting to have room service so you and him can have a date!" He smirked as her confidence eroded into embarrassment.

She blushed and hid her face into her fins.

Sol chuckled. "I'm just joking, alright I'll order you two some room service." He quickly dialled it in and got everything sorted. "Have fun," Sol said, grinning as he left the room. He made sure to add a wink as well.

"You alright? You're looking a little red," Scales asked.

"I-I'm fine, let's just wait till the room service is ready. S-so what movie do you want to watch?"

"What is that? Movie? You mean like those moving screens or whatever that have humans and pokemon in them?"

"Yeah they have, let's see... The Tyranitar, The Volcarona, I-Porygon, Kung-Fu Pangoro, How about Buried Alive! I heard it was scary and it takes place in Kanto! Where our trainer was born!"

"Alright, Let's do it!"

They soon were watching the movie.

"Ok Charizard... let's go check out the Lavender Tower!"

"RAH!" The Charizard growled in agreement. Although they heard. "Pancakes." And giggled at the pokemon who loved to add their own random lines, knowing the humans didn't know what they were saying.

The trainer and his Charizard entered the lavender tower. They went up the first set of stairs and looked at each grave and they closed their eyes in respect for the deceased pokemon. They stumbled a bit from the fog that was building up. Gastly and Haunter that were eyeing them disappeared with a chuckle.

They came to the grave of the trainers Pikachu after wandering through the restless fog. "Rest well my friend," he said as he laid flowers on the grave. He then went up the next set of stairs when he heard a noise.

Scales jumped a bit.

Azura laughed. "Someone is looking a little scared," she teased.

He huffed. "Please, I wont be scared at all from this movie." He smirked, confidently. She smiled back and turned, his smirk quickly slipping as the tension ramped up harder.

The duo reached the top of the tower and walked up to a lone tombstone. An arm burst out from the grave spooking Scales.

"Uwhau!" Scales flinched.

The arm was bony and had flesh falling off of it. "You're here, I'm so lonely, so very lonely... won't you stay with me?" The corpse rose out of the ground and its eyes beamed red.

Scales jolted and he clutched Azura who blushed from the sudden hug. His cheek was against hers and he blushed and backed away from her when she jumped as well. "I-I'm sorry Azura... I didn't mean to..."

She then laughed. He stared at her embarrassed. "It's fine Scales! Sometimes it helps to have someone to watch a scary movie with"

He gulped.

Then there was a knock on the door and Azura paused the movie. Sol came in and brought them some food. "Bon appetit, I mad sure to get something that a dragon pokemon would like for you Scales. And Azura your favorite as always."

Sol walked out and left the two alone.

"Ah yes Sushi, my favorite."

"Sushi?" Scales asked.

"Oh yeah try it! It's real good!" She beamed as she handed him a piece of sushi. He hesitated for a sec and put it in his mouth. As soon as he did he gagged. He spit it back out on the floor and he was coughing. Azura was trying to hold back her laughter. Scales caught her and she bust out.

"I-I'm sorry Azura."

She waved his apologies off. "It's fine. Most pokemon don't like sushi. Try a Yanmega Fruit!"

He took a hesitant bite of the fruit before blinking. "Wow, this tastes good." He then saw her using a fork to eat some of the sushi. He stared at her and asked. "What's that you're holding?"

"A fork?"

"So that's a fork..."

She giggled. "I forget sometimes you don't know about stuff since you were a wild pokemon."

He laughed a bit and they both continued eating. They both eventually finished their food and Azura flinched.

"Are you alright?" Scales asked concerned.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's just my back kinda hurts from that battle with Lusamine."

"I can massage it for you," he offered.

She blushed. "A-are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good at it I had to massage my mom's back cause of her age."

She stuttered. "U-uh sure knock yourself out!" She nervously grinned.

She nervously got on the bad on her stomach and he walked to her. "Alright relax," he whispered, his voice leaving a tingle in her ear.

She took a breath and let her body go limp.

He then softly pressed his claws against her back but started up her back then slowly and softly dragged them down her lower back. She closed her eyes and whispered. "O-oh... that feels nice."

"Told ya, I know what I'm doing."

She smiled more "Oh yeah, damn Scales..." she moaned a bit. She then caught herself and blushed. "I need to stop getting excited over this," she whispered with her face muffled in a pillow.

Gigavolt yawned startling Azura who quickly pissed off. "HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE!?" she shouted with a rapidly reddening face.

"I just slipped in and watched you guys go on your 'date' if that's what we're calling it."

"Where the hell were you?" Scales demanded.

"I hid in that suitcase over there... kinda pissed of a meowth. I'm laying low"

"Ok?" Scales said.

Azura glared at him, furious. "Gigavolt! GET OUT!"

"Alright fine! By the way." He paused halfway out the window. "Him massaging your back is one of a ways a porno starts!" he laughed.

Azura instantly covered her face with her fins.

Scales sweatdropped. "What's a Porno?"

She sighed. "Don't worry about it. Just... continue please."

"Alright, now relax again."

After he massaged her for a bit she stretched. "Oh my back feels so much better!"

Scales huffed proudly. "Told ya I was good at it."

"Hey you wanna go out and get some ice cream?"

"Ice Cream?" Scales asked, yet another thing he wasn't sure about.

She held his hand and pulled him. "Trust me you'll love it!"

They made their way to the beach and saw someone selling Vanillite cones. "Wait here!" she said.

She obtained them some Vanillite cones and she handed him one of them.

"You'll love this! Be sure to lick it and don't bite down into it. You'll get a brain freeze."

Scales looked at the ice cream and was about to bite when a small Pichu dropped its ice cream and started crying loudly. Scales noticed and looked at Azura then back to the baby pokemon.

He smiled. "Hey there little guy, I see you dropped your ice cream!" Scales smiled. "Here, have mine!" He offered it to him. Pichu hesitated. "It's fine, no problem!" He smiled.

The Pichu smiled and took the ice cream and happily ran off to his parents, who waved at him. Scales waved back.

Azura slid up to him. "Wow, that was sweet of you. You big softie!" she giggled, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Heh, It makes me happy to see children not in distress. Children are something I thought about having."

She looked at him and smiled. "Same here, but you know when we are over with this journey and stuff."

"Sounds good, but to be honest I don't know if I would be a good father."

She encouraged him. "From what I saw you would make a great father. I'm glad I know you're good with kids."

He eyed her. "Why?"

She giggled. "No reason."

**...**

"It's sure nice out here isn't it?" Bojack asked, sitting calmly on the beach. Well away from the water.

"Y-yeah it is..." Coldcuts said nervously.

Bojack nuzzled her. "Hey, there's no need to be nervous."

She turned away.

"I like it when you are shy, you look adorable."

"I'm not adorable... I'm like the average Sandslash."

He snickered. "M'lady, you are unique. No Sandslash can compare to my frozen queen."

She blushed even more. "S-stop Bojack."

"How can I? You are different. No Sandslash is like the Coldcuts I know."

"I-if that's the case, then one thing is I'm different about is the... ya know? Mating part."

Bojack blushed. "O-oh?"

She nodded. "I mean look at our body sizes!" She motioned her claws back and forth between them. "Besides most of the wild pokemon when I was just a sandshrew. Would poke fun when I would not want to mate unless I truly felt comfortable enough. I got cheated on by others cause I wasn't willing to mate with them. That's why I keep to myself because I've been hurt too many times and when I open up to someone they eventually backstab me."

She paused but then continued. "You and the others are different. Even when I kept to myself you guys made me feel like family. But, you... I began to fall for you. I never thought I would fall in love again. Then there you were, always there by my side. Even when I wanted to be alone, you gave me my space and came to console me later. I guess I was afraid to tell you cause I would just be awkward in a relationship and that I wouldn't want to mate when you wanted to a-and."

Bojack interrupted her.

"Coldcuts." Bojack smiled. "There is more to a relationship than just mating... I don't care if you don't want to mate or not. I just enjoy being with you. We've been through thick and thin, I wont pressure you at all. If you want to mate then you can take all the time you need to get ready. Until then let's just enjoy each other's company."

Coldcuts started crying and tried not to make it noticeable. She hugged Bojack and Bojack nuzzled her back.

"Hey, I will always be here for you no matter how long it takes for you to be comfortable. I promise."

**...**

There were Bellossom dancing on the sand and Gigavolt took some leaves and made himself a hula skirt and started dancing beside them. "Ok! Here I go! Bo Para Para Bo Pa Pa! Praise the day! Respect the Beat!"

The Bellossom giggled at him and one blew him a kiss. He then bumped into an Alolan Meowth and it started to chase after him. "Alright buddy! Kiss my bug ass!"

He flew on the top of the hotel and continued dancing he then bumped into Vulgina. "Dammit Gigavolt!"

"Oh yeah? Dance with me Vulgina!"

She deadpanned at him. "I don't dance."

He stopped and looked at her. "Whaaaat? Come on everyone has to groove when they feeling good!"

"Does it look like I'm in a good mood?"

He gulped. "W-well do you want to talk about it with little ol Gigavolt?"

She huffed. "Knowing you, you wont take it seriously."

He buzzed around her. "Look I'll take it seriously, and to prove it I'm getting rid of this hula!" he said as he struggled to get it off. She tried to hold back a chuckle but snorted.

"ITS NOT FUNNY! I CANT GET IT OFF!" He struggled he finally got it off and threw it only to be blown by the breeze. "So? what's up?" he said, trying to act cool.

She sighed and began. "Am I beautiful?" She blushed.

Gigavolt was so caught off guard he dropped his demeanor and was speechless. "W-what?"

"I'm not repeating myself!"

He gulped. "Of course you are."

"By the way you said that I'm not." She glared.

He shivered in place for a moment before finding some words. "L-listen Vulgina... It doesn't matter, why do you ask em that?"

She turned away. "Because, whenever I try to hook up with someone they are always pushed away by me cause of me just being a Mandibuzz 'oh look at that disgusting ugly Mandibuzz' they say. They never get to know the real me." She roosted down, depressed.

"Hey listen I know I'm a pain in the ass but If you ever were to believe anything I say, it's that you are beautiful!"

Vulgina turned back, disbelief on her face. Not only was Gigavolt saying she is beautiful, but he appeared actually serious for once. "Why should I believe that?"

"Because I wouldn't lie about that!" Gigavolt insisted. "Hell yeah! You are gorgeous, who ever says you aren't are just jealous! I'll sock it to them!"

She pulled him over and gave him a peck on his forehead. He froze.

"D-don't get used to that," she snapped, "just... thank you."

He looked at her and gave her a look. "Well, I'm quite lucky then." He grinned. "Didn't think I would have attracted the most gorgeous Mandibuzz around." He smirked. She tried not to laugh with him. "But for real though is there more than a kiss?" He leaned in.

She face palmed. She thought for a moment. "We'll see." She winked.

"Booyah! It's getting kinda late. Let's get back to the others."

**...**

Everyone had returned and was sleeping except for Azura and Scales who were watching another movie, less scary this time.

"You know Scales, you are such a wonderful pokemon to be around." She smiled. "You're kind and caring, good with kids. I-I uh," she stuttered to a stop.

He glanced briefly to her, eyes still on the movie. "You what?"

She looked at the TV and saw the Espeon and Umbreon nuzzling romantically and it made her even more nervous. Scales looked at the TV as well and looked back at her.

"See I uh love... t-this movie! Don't you?"

He was confused. "Uh, yeah I do but why are you flustered?"

"Cause I-I'm..."

"Just tell me, Azura." He placed his hand on her fin.

She pulled away and said. "I uh, I got to go for a bit be right back!" She left the room closing the door behind her.

Scales was left speechless.

Bojack whispered, showing he was still awake. "It's alright, she tends to go be by herself when she is overwhelmed and stressed out."

Scales glanced to him, noting how Coldcuts was pressed against his side. "Oh, well. I'm going to look for her and make sure she's alright."

He went out to the beach and saw her sitting on an island bank. He dived into the water and swam to the sand bar.

"Oh Arceus, I acted like such a dummy. He probably thinks I'm so stupid stumbling over my words. I failed to tell him how I felt about him!"

Scales paused and remained behind the rock, listening.

"I should have been clever with a pun like 'I'm in Luvdisc with you'."

Scales chuckled and she jumped.

"SCALES!"

He came out from behind the rock. "That was a Tentacool joke!"

"How long were you there?"

He rubbed his head. "Just for a bit... but do you really like me?"

She nodded. "I do, Scales. Ever since the fight with Lusamine I looked at you and realized, no matter what I do you always are on my mind. You are there for me and you are what I want. Someone I trust, who respects me for me and not just for my body. You never were pushy towards me, you were always respectful. Hell you're good with kids! You didn't have to give that Pichu your ice cream but you did anyway!" She was practically crying at this point. "I'm attracted to you despite those bastards saying 'Fairy and Dragon pokemon wont ever get along' bullshit!"

Scales grabbed her shoulders. "Azura, calm down. It's alright. To be honest, I Luvdisc you too" He grinned, pink on his cheeks, through his scales.

"Y-you do?"

"Yup, I'm attracted to you. You have a wonderful personality and different than what Dragons say about Fairy-types. You welcomed me to the team, showed me many things I could never get just being a wild pokemon. Your eyes are beautiful like diamonds. You're hair, so long and silky. I came to realize that I became attracted to you. Ever since we fought my father, you were there to push me and help me whenever I was feeling down. It felt nice you know? To actually have someone to vent to. I never expected out of all pokemon to fall in love with it would be you. I'm glad, I never found an attraction to female Kommo-o since they would always laugh and poke fun about me being 'weak;. You though, you thought i was strong and it flustered me a bit." He stroked her blue hair.

"S-Scales," she whispered.

They both leaned their heads in foreheads touching and then then pressed their mouths together and embraced. They held their embrace for a few minutes and then looked up at the sky.

"So Scales, should we get back to the others?"

He smiled. "Nah, let's just spend the night here away from the others. I want to spend time with you Azura."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" She hugged him.

The two then sat beside each other staring into the starry sky as they now have found their significant other.

* * *

**A/N: I was kinda torn on the confessing in this chapter or not. I was going to hold off on it cause idk if now would be rushed. I think it turned out well. Hope the chapter was good!**

**B/N: I kinda liked the 'I Luvdisc you' thing, haha. Scales repeating it was pretty cute.**


	7. Hano Grand Resort: Day 2

**A/N: Heya All Finally this short chapter came out, I promise the next will be longer. Been hella busy now that I'm actually going farther in my major for college. So hopefully this will keep you all happy for a while lol. So as of now these chapters may take a few months to come out since I'm going farther in college now,**

**B/N: Good things come to those who wait.**

* * *

The sun rose in the sky and it shone across the waves making them sparkle. Scales and Azura were asleep against a tree and when the light shone on them and Azura tried to cover her eyes. Azura yawned and rubbed them.

Azura looked up at Scales who was still asleep. She smiled, blushing. "I found the my perfect mate," she whispered as she snuggled his chest and fiddled with his neck scales. "He so adorable, I'm so happy that I met him."

Scales yawned and opened his eyes while rubbing them to be greeted by a smiling Primarina.

"Well, good morning." He grinned.

She nuzzled him. "Morning Sweetie."

They both sat up and looked at the sun rising.

"You look so adorable sleeping!" She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Heh, oh stop babe," he said blushing. "Don't think I didn't feel you messing with my neck scales."

She blushed. "Wait were you pretending to be asleep!?"

He grinned. "Maybe?"

She huffed. "Your scales look cute when they move."

"So, what do you want to do?" Scales asked.

"In the morning I usually go for a swim, maybe you'd like to join me?"

Scales grinned. "Why sure, hope you can keep up with me."

Azura boasted. "Do you know who you're talking to?" She threw him into the water. He came up and glared, then pulled her in too.

She laughed and swam away from him. Scales laughed as he chased her, not able to keep up with her obviously due to her naturally being acquainted with water. She danced around him. She stared into his eyes and kissed him on the mouth then playfully pushed him away. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

"Oh yeah, if I truly am slow then I'm your Slowking!" He smirked. He dove underwater and then grabbed her tailfin and yanked her down and booped her nose. They both resurfaced. "See, I can catch you." He smirked triumphantly.

"Har har mr speed dragon." She grinned. "Well that was quite fun. So now Scales, Sol has his room for two more days. Let's play some video games!"

"Video games?" He eyed her curiously. He had liked the movies, though, so he was open to new things.

She laughed. "Don't worry, lil Azura's got you covered. Follow me!"

They went back to Sol's room and then started up the game.

"This is called Rayquaza FighterZ !" Azura said.

"So, what kind of a game is this?" Scales asked, scratching his head.

"A fighting game, I'll show you how the combos work. Then after that prepared to be destroyed!" she taunted. "I am going to kick your ass!"

Scales gulped. He never seen her be this aggressive before. He kinda liked it.

"C'mon Scales. Ready to take this L?"

He grinned. "I think you will be the one to take an L!" He pointed and walked towards her.

"Oh? You're approaching me?"

They then sat in front of the console and Azura chose her characters. "I will be choosing Lucario, Mewtwo and Ninjask. First we need to start you off with characters who have easy combos for you to understand."

As soon as she went through the basics with him he decided to fight her. At some point Gigavolt made his presence known, but they largely ignored him.

She used Lucario and Scales used Umbreon.

They both were back and forth until they were down to their last Pokemon.

"Get ready to lose, Kommo-o!" She grinned.

He smirked. "You wish!"

Azura won the game. Finishing him off with a twenty-three hit combo.

"Hah! You suck!" Gigavolt laughed.

Azura pulled Scales closer to her. "Leave my Scales alone!" She stuck her tongue out at Gigavolt.

Scales and Azura's stomachs rumbled.

"Hey Scales, want to go to the dining hall and get something to eat?"

He grinned. "I'm down."

"Alright, let's go... I had Sol book us a table." She pointed her fins together.

"Wait... when?"

"Before we started playing the game! Now come, come!"

**...**

"This is a good table we got." Scales looked around, as he did he noticed some Pokemon staring. "Why are they staring?" Scales asked.

"I don't know. Probably cause, you know, of our types?"

Scales frowned. "Well screw them!"

Azura nodded. "Yeah you're right!"

They got their food and were eating when Scales kept seeing Pokemon stare at them he started to growl and his scales started to clang.

"Scales, sweetie it's fine!" She tried to calm him.

"What the hell are you all looking at!?" he roared, causing everyone to turn away.

Azura's eyes widened and she gulped.

"O-oh, sorry about that." Scales glanced down in shame. "But if they have something to say then say it."

"Y-yeah i get what you mean," she nervously laughed.

Scales frowned. "Did I ruin this?" His expression saddened.

"Oh no! In fact I like that you stood up for us," she insisted.

"Excuse me good Pokemon," a new voice said.

The two turned to see a Sylveon and a Hydreigon in front of them.

"You two must be on a date I assume?" the Sylveon asked.

Azura nervously nodded.

"Ah, tres bien! Allow me to introduce ourselves" The Sylveon bowed ad waved one of her silky ribbons. "I am Luna and this right here is Shade."

The Hydreigon nodded with all three of his heads.

"Nice to meet you?" Scales eyed.

Sylveon then asked. "Do you mind if we sit with you? We just want to talk to you guys for a bit. It wont take long we promise."

Scales and Azura looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure I guess," Azura said.

"Arigatou! Okay now, your names?"

"Azura and he's Scales."

"Azura, beautiful name!" Sylveon said. "So, we saw this guy get angry a few moments ago."

Scales flushed and looked away.

Sylveon faced Azura. "It doesn't do good for your mental health to care what others think. Trust me, me and my hunk here used to go through the same thing. You see we are a thing but we made sure no one fucked with us about our relationship. We are here to just tell you what you can do."

"Oh?" Azura beamed, pleased they weren't alone. "Please do tell!"

"So, first Scales, you can't explode when people stare. You must stand proud!"

"Yare, Yare" Scales muttered.

Sylveon smiled. "You both have chosen each other for whatever reason you have. Those who don't understand don't mean anything to your relationship! Ignore them!"

"I guess, any other tips?"

"Oh yes, of course! Do you have draining kiss as one of your moves?"

Azura shook her head. "No, Only Fairy move i have is Moonblast."

"Good, good. Good because that can get in the way of kissing! Perfect! Now last tip, when you guys have s..." She was cut off by her shoulder being tapped by Shade.

"Babe we are going to be late with our trainer."

"Oh dear! We have to go but it was nice meeting you two, maybe we can talk another time! Arigatou!"

Scales and Azura both looked at each other again. "What was that last part she was saying?" Scales asked.

Azura shrugged, but she had an inkling. "Beats me, oh well let's continue eating!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so not my best chapter, but I will do much much better on the next. You all will love it!**

**B/N: We'll all look forward to the next one.**


End file.
